Sensors that contain both MEMS and semiconductor electrical circuits devices are well known in the art. Currently, the sensors are fabricated so that the MEMS and semiconductor electrical circuits are created at the same time, with the implant areas of the semiconductor electrical circuits implant located on the handle wafer adjacent to the active MEMS element. In order to integrate the semiconductor electrical circuits with the MEMS structure, temperatures of approximately 1000° C. are used in order that a strong bond of the SOI wafer to the MEMs wafer occurs and a clearly defined channel may be formed in the oxide layer of the MEMs device.